User talk:PATRICKKASIE
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Glock 17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deus Gladiorum (Talk) 19:48, November 21, 2012 Hi Hey there - glad to see a new editor! Just wanted to stop by and say as a friendly tip, Wiki's usually don't use signatures on articles (like Gun pages). Thanks! -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Gun Pages It's great to have another editor aboard, but I'd like to give a few pointers. Wikis are generally meant to be rather informal, though oftentimes in wikis such as this one pages would be too short if we didn't include a little bias. That's why most of our weapon's articles are somewhat opinionated, so it's fine for you to include a few quick lines of information. However, you have to make sure to avoid repetition. For example, some of the information you included in the Glock 17 article has been previously stated in the Overview section, so it's unnecessary. Also, please refrain from leaving your signature in articles, that's really only meant for talk pages. I'm extremely glad to have you contributing, we just need to work on your formatting skills, and you'll be golden. I'm currently going through the process of helping to clean up your edits on these pages, but I do have a question. How did you figure out the fire rate for most of the weapons such as the MP5, the Vector, or the Skorpion? Was it through in-game testing (I've tried it before, but it's always been difficult for me to accurately measure the fire rate) or did you find some online source? Either way, please message me back on my talk page, as I'm excited to work with you. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 02:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: For the " ", don't worry about it. I only put it there in case you found some sort of online guide, but since you do it through in-game testing I can remove them. Also, could you give me the link to the programs you mentioned? It'd be greatly appreciated. Also, just out of curiosity what is your first language? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 07:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I actually looked up the Mouse Recorder you mentioned last night and started using it myself. I can't believe I never thought of using it, thank you! Now we have a perfect way of figuring out the rate of fire for most weapons. Last night I found that the in-game stats for most weapons are (as usual) wrong. For example, we're made to think that the Vector has a slower rate of fire than the MP5, but in fact, according to my results they both fire at approximately 7 rounds per second. Also, according to my results the Skorpion actually fires at 11.6 rounds per second, so I'll include that as well. Again thank you for helping us with these results... if only we could figure out weapons' accuracy and range as well haha :) Deus Gladiorum (talk) 15:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Splitting it up Hm, well I'm only Rank 21, so I only own a few non-premiums. I'll eventually get all the non-premiums, but I do own a few premiums. Though I'm sure we can guess the fire rate for some of these weapons since they seem to go by similar rates (6 rounds/sec, 7 rounds/sec, or 11.6 rounds/sec are the ones I've encountered). Here are the premiums that I do NOT own, so if you have access to these, that'd be great just to confirm: *ZCS Wipeout *SCMITR Bio-shotgun *AA-12 *JKH 0.887 CAW Deus Gladiorum (talk) 16:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard